If Only He Knew
by sailorsun777
Summary: She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she’d pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she’d listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag
1. The New Girl

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Bee-…_

There went another alarm clock. _'Great, now Mom's really gonna murder me this time.'_ Kagome thought as she sleepily woke up and lazily walked to the bathroom to get ready.

"Kagome! Time for breakfast!" Kagome's mother yelled up the stairs. She then sighed, and thought, "3… 2… 1…"

"MOM! Souta's been messing with my stuff again!" Kagome's mother just sighed again_. 'Everyday…'_

"Souta… what did you do this time?" She drawled lazily.

"Oh nothing, I just threw all of Kagome's pants onto the tree near her window again."

"Okay. Well I'm off to work, don't do it again." She said quickly as she hurried off to work. Just then Kagome came down the stairs. "Where's mom?"

"She left already… and I see you've found your pants." Souta smiled cheekily while Kagome just screamed angrily and ran out the door.

Kagome checked her watch. "Phew, still 10 minutes early, that's got to be a new record."

"Feh, I'm surprised myself." Said a voice from behind. Kagome jumped.

It was Inuyasha, her best friend. He had long, shimmering silver-blue hair and little dog-ears poking out from the mess. They had known each other since they were little babies. Their mothers were close, making them even closer. Although they'd argue a lot, Kagome soon fell in love with him around 5th grade, but hasn't admitted it to anyone. Unfortunately, Inuyasha is quite dense, even after being with her for 16 years.

"Inuyasha! You scared the hell outta me. Quit doing that!" Inuyasha just gave her a hug. She blushed furiously, but soon calmed back down before rising up again into her anger.

"Do you think a hug is going to help? What if I suddenly had a heart attack or something?"

"C'mon. It was just a harmless joke! Please forgive me?" Inuyasha asked with his oh so natural puppy dog pout.

"Oh I guess it's alright, but do I get another hug?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Fine…" Inuyasha said, but stopped. Kagome looked up confused (A/N: Inuyasha's supposed to be pretty tall in this story and she has to look up to him.). Then he began to drool.

"Inuyasha… don't create a flood now." She said trying to snap him out of his trance, which she did successfully.

"Wha…? Oh! Sorry, Kagome, I promise to give you your hug later!" He shouted after running off.

_'What's his problem..?'_ Kagome thought, but she had a slight idea of what it was. She turned around, and sure enough, Inuyasha was smiling at a girl. "Who is she…?"

"She's the new girl, Kikyou. She just got here from the States. She's supposed to be real rich too." Another voice said from behind her causing her to jump again.

"Why is everyone doing that to me?" Kagome said holding her heart. Sure enough, it was her other best friends, Sango and Miroku. Like Inuyasha, Sango was oblivious to Miroku's feelings along with hers. Kagome could tell they were meant to be together but didn't want to impose on their relationship, knowing they'd be together someday soon.

"We were just answering your question, geez." Sango said.

"Sorry, Inuyasha just scared me the same way a little while ago."

"Oh really, then where'd he go?" Sango asked. Kagome just pointed her finger to the new girl.

"Ah, what a fair haired beauty, but of course, not as lovely as my dear Sango here." Miroku proclaimed.

_SLAP_

"HENTAI!" Sango screeched. Only Kikyou looked at them strangely. Being the new girl, she thought that that something had actually happened.

"Anyway," Sango continued, "I don't really see why Inuyasha's interested in her, she looks like a slut to me."

"Sango! We shouldn't judge so quickly!" Kagome said. _'Besides, if she managed to catch Inuyasha's eye, she must be something special, definitely unlike me.'_ She thought sadly.

_BRIIIIIING_

The bell rang and everyone headed off to their first class. Sango and Miroku had first period together, while Kagome, Kikyou, and Inuyasha had it together too.

"Class, this is Takama Kikyou. Please introduce yourself."

"Ohayou, my name is Kikyou, and I hope we can all be friends." She said, looking at Inuyasha mostly.

"Okay, you may sit down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, please raise your hand." Kaede-san said.

_'No! Now I won't even be able to talk to him since he'll be so entranced with Kikyou'_ Kagome thought sadly, and that's exactly what happened.

Lunchtime wasn't much better. Usually, it'd just be Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, and Kouga at the table, but take a guess at whom Inuyasha brought along.

"Guys, meet Kikyou, she just transferred here from the States, isn't that amazing?" Inuyasha said excitedly.

"Uh yeah sure." Everyone responded plainly. Inuyasha didn't notice their lack of enthusiasm and continued to chat with Kikyou.

"Kagome, you are going to become my woman today!" Kouga stated proudly.

"Kouga, this is really kind of starting to get old. I'm not your woman, and I doubt I ever will be." Kagome recited for the thousandth time. Then she looked over at Inuyasha. 'He hasn't even noticed Kouga hitting on me. Usually he'd get into an argument over this.' Kagome thought miserably.

"I have an idea!" Kouga exclaimed._ 'Well that's a first.'_ Kagome thought.

"I'll stop calling you my woman, if you go on a date with me!" Kouga proposed.

"Hmm…" She looked over at Inuyasha. He still did not move an inch.

"Sure, why not." Kagome said boredly. Kouga ran out of the cafeteria to scream to the whole world he was going on a date with Kagome.

Sango and Miroku just stared at her.

"What?"

"You just said 'yes' to Kouga…" Sango said.

"Yeah, it's just a date. No big deal. Besides, he said he'd stop calling me his woman." Kagome said plainly.

"And you believed him? You do realize that you going on a date with him will just make it worse." Sango said.

"Too late to fix it now." Kagome said as she got up and left, noticing Inuyasha and Kikyou moving closer to each other.

At the end of the day, she went over to Inuyasha to say good-bye when she saw him hug her tightly. Tears filled Kagome's eyes. _'Those are my bear hugs!'_ she thought miserably.

Kagome ran all the way home and went straight to her room. When she reached her bed, she finally let it all out.

* * *

Yay! Pretty good for a first chapter. I can see this fic going places! YAY! Please review! 


	2. Phone Call

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

Kagome sniffled. She had spent 2 whole hours crying her heart out and finally calmed down. 'Why can't it ever be me?' She thought depressed. Suddenly the phone rang. She immediately tried to stop her sniffling and get her voice back to normal.

"Kagome, phone for you!" Souta called out from the living room, still focused on his games.

"Alright, I got it!" Kagome yelled back down the stairs. She then took a deep breath and brought the phone to her ear.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Kags! You will not believe how wonderful my day went!" the other voice on the phone said. Kagome did the best she could to hold her tears in and put on a cheery voice.

"Hey Inuyasha, so how was it?"

"It's like a fantasy. Kikyou is so amazing, I've never met a girl like her before." Inuyasha said dreamily. "After school, we went out to eat at WacDonald's and she told me all about herself and can you believe it? One time she even…" he droned on and Kagome could feel the tears coming back to her eyes.

"Um… oh look, there's my mother, I have to go. Bye." She said quickly and hung up on him. The tears began to flow.

"Kagome, it's time to eat." Her mother said from downstairs. Kagome wiped her tears, washed her face and headed down.

---  
The dinner was pretty quiet. Kagome's mother noticed there was something wrong, but kept from saying anything to upset her any further, especially in front of Souta.

"So… Kagome how was school?" She asked cautionsly.

"Inuyasha…met… a new girl." Kagome said quietly. "She seems nice."

"Oh really? What's her name?" Her mother asked curiously. 'This must be what's been bugging her. Poor girl, Inuyasha doesn't even realize she's in love with him.'

"Kikyou…" she said softly. "A pretty name, much better than mine." She laughed sadly. "May I be excused? I'm not really hungry."

"Kagome…" She put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine, mom, don't worry!" She said with fake happiness as she ran up to her room.

Once she got up there, she flopped on to her bed, feeling her tears come back.

_I've never met a girl like her before_.

_I've never met a girl like her before_.

Those words rang continuously in Kagome's head. 'Of course, because to him, I'm just a friend he can mess around with and talk to, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less.' She thought bitterly.

At Inuyasha's 

He stared at the phone as if it was about to eat him.

'That's odd, Kagome left so suddenly.' He thought. Inuyasha may have been as dense as cardboard, but he wasn't stupid. He's known Kagome for 16 years and he could definitely tell when something was wrong (although he never knew what it was about).

"Huh, she must have been in a hurry to go somewhere I bet. I'll just call her later." He said ignoring the voice in his head that said that there was something wrong.

"Inuyasha, time to eat!" Izayoi (A/N: I may have spelled that wrong… sorry!) called to her son.

"Hai, Hai." Inuyasha said as he came down the stairs.

"Guess what, Okaa-san?" Inuyasha said excitedly when they sat down. It was only Inuyasha and his mother living in their huge house, since his father passed away and his brother moved out as quickly as possible. Together, they lived in a mansion in the richer area, although not many people knew, except Kagome, Sango, and Miroku of course.

"What are you so excited about?" Inuyasha's mother asked.

"I think I really like this girl I met in school today." Izayoi coughed. 'Oh no, Kagome must be heartbroken right now. I should go talk to her soon.' Izayoi and Kagome were as close as she and her own son were, and knew about her love for Inuyasha. 'If only you knew Inuyasha.' She thought, but kept quiet.

"So what's her name? What's she like?"

"Oh she's like, the best thing to ever happen me. Her name is Kikyou. She's everything I've ever wanted. She's sweet, caring, and really likes me! I mean, no one usually wants to even talk to me, because of the whole hanyou thing, but she hasn't even judged me on it. I think she's perfect." Inuyasha said.

'Sounds just like Kagome.' She thought to herself as Inuyasha droned on about Kikyou.

"Honey, I think the laundry is done, anyway, have fun with this Kinko girl." She said and quickly left.

"Alright, and FYI, it's _Kikyou_." He said as he went back up the stairs. 'That's odd, Kagome seemed to act the same way too. They hang out together wayyy too much.' He thought and went to sleep dreaming about, who else, Kikyou.

Inuyasha's mother just stood outside his doorway and sighed. 'I just hope everything turns out the way its supposed to.'

* * *

Okay, here's how it goes. Later on in the story, I'm going to make Kikyou a little… devilish, but that's later. So if you guys aren't really like how this is going with Kikyou, dodn't worry too much hehe. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! 


	3. A Motherly Talk from Another Mother

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

_Knock _

_Knock _

"Aiyah! I'm coming already! No need to pound!" Kagome yelled at the door as she rushed down the stairs.

Kagome opened the door to find a middle-aged woman with long black hair, amber eyes, and a casual dress on. Kagome squealed with excitement.

"Izayoi-chan!" Kagome ran and hugged Inuyasha's mother and her trusted friend.

"Kagome-chan! It's been awhile since I last talked to you, so I thought I'd just drop by and visit." Izayoi replied as they pulled away from the hug. Kagome could easily tell that there was something on her mind.

"I know you too well to fall for that, Izayoi-chan, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Oh? No no! It's not about me! To tell the truth, I came over because I was worried about you… Inuyasha told me about that new girl at school." She said.

"Oh really? She seems nice, huh?" Kagome said with a sad smile, tears threatening to fall. "Why don't you come in so we can catch up?"

"Oh deary, of course, you won't believe how much I've missed you." She said somewhat cheerfully.

They went inside and talked about the most random things from school to boys to the newest Korean dramas (A/N: I loooove Korean dramas!).

"Kagome, how are you coping with everything?" Izayoi inquired. Kagome just sighed. Although Izayoi was a close friend, she did have a knack for being nosy. Luckily, she was very trustworthy and strongly confided in her.

"Well, to tell the truth… I feel horrible! I don't understand why he likes her! It doesn't make any sense. What's wrong with being with me?" Kagome cried.

"Shh… its okay, dear. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you nothing at all, it's just… I think Inuyasha is just so used to you being his best friend that he hasn't realized how much you love him." Izayoi replied as she hugged her. 'And most of all, I think has yet to realize his feelings for you.' She thought to herself.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't his best friend..." Kagome said miserably.

"Oh dear, I know you don't mean that." Izayoi said.

"If I wasn't, then I'd be the one in Kikyou's shoes! Maybe not with Inuyasha but maybe someone better! I hate this! I hate being unable to be happy! I just want to feel loved for once." Kagome said tears falling softly.

"It'll be okay dear, I promise." She said quietly.

The time quickly passed and Kagome's mother came in.

"Izayoi!" She said surprised. "What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Amy! (Okay, so totally not Japaneseyish, but it's all good!) It's been so long!" They squealed as they hugged each other as Izayoi and Kagome did previously. Soon enough, they were in their own world and Kagome left them alone.

With Miroku and Sango 

"I just don't understand it Miroku! How can two people not realize how much they love each other? Inuyasha is just so dense!" Sango complained. Miroku and she were hanging out at Sango's house. They were both very worried about Kagome and were thinking of a way to cheer her back up.

"Aa. Let's just take a break and-"

SLAP 

"This is a very serious matter! I told you more than a zillion times to stop freaking groping me!" She screamed at him.

"Sorry! It wasn't my fault! My hand, your butt, it's like magnetic!" He said with false innocence. Sango sighed exasperatedly.

"I just don't understand. They were meant to be together."

"And they will be. Inuyasha's just slower to realize all of this. Eventually, he will and come running to her." Miroku said calmly.

"I hope you're right. But I still don't get it. It's been 16 years now, and he has yet to realize it."

'Yeah, sort of like how you haven't realized how much I've loved you yet, correct?' Miroku thought sadly to himself. Sango noticed his smile faltering.

"What's wrong Miroku?" She asked worriedly. He quickly put on his fake mischievous smile once more, "Why nothing my dear Sango, just thinking about what a shame Kagome has to go through all this."

"Me too." She sighed again.

* * *

Aww… Poor Miroku, looks like Sango and Inuyasha are in the same position. A little short, but don't worry! Kikyou will be in the next chapter! 


	4. Kikyou's Jealousy

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

"Inuyasha, sweetie, who's that girl you always hang around with?" Kikyou asked with a little too much sugary sweetness.

"Which girl?" he asked in pure confusion.

"That girl! The one that keeps trying to look like me!" She said snottily.

"You mean Kagome? Wow, I guess I never realized it before, but you two do look pretty alike." He laughed.

"That's besides the point. Why does she keep hanging around near you?" You could easily hear a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"She's my best friend. She has been since like the day she was born," he said reminiscing, "I remember this one time, she climbed up this impossibly tall tree. How? I have no idea, but she definitely did not know how to climb back down. So I ended up having to save her, and after that we were closer than ever." He laughed. Kikyou, already sick of his memories of that annoying girl quickly changed the subject.

"Inu-sweetie… will you take me shopping? I saw this super cute outfit earlier." She said excitedly.

"But you just went shopping a few days ago! Why would you have to go again?" He asked quizzically.

"I just want to look my best whenever I'm around you." She said with a begging look.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright. I remember Kagome would dread going shopping. Her mother usually made me beg her to go, because her clothes were getting too small."

Kikyou immediately froze. 'How many times does he have to bring that girl up?' "On second thought, maybe shopping's not such a good idea. I'm not feeling too well. Can you take me home?"

Inuyasha just looked at her confused. "Alright then, if that's what you want." He said as they headed towards Kikyou's house.

'No, what I want is for you to stay away from that girl.' She thought bitterly.

With Kagome 

Kagome just sighed. She hadn't seen Inuyasha lately since he's been spending most of his time with Kikyou. She sighed again. _'At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't already had his first kiss.'_

Suddenly the phone rang. _'Who could be calling at this hour?'_ She wondered.

"SHE KISSED ME!" A voice blared out of the phone. Kagome immediately figured out who it was and went into panic mode. _'It's Inuyasha! What do I do!'_

"Uh… sorry, wrong number!" Kagome said quickly with a fake accent and hung up the phone. She walked over to her bed and flopped down, tears falling at a fast rate.

'_I can't believe she beat me. Should I give up then? What do I do now?'_ She asked herself. Unfortunately, she could not supply herself with the right answers.

"Why the hell does this all happen to me?" She yelled out as the phone continuously rang. Luckily she was the only one home and did not have to answer.

With Inuyasha 

"… What was that all about?" He said to himself. He tried calling again, but the answer machine just picked it up every time. He finally stopped and went downstairs.

"Mother, is something wrong with Kagome?" he asked.

"What makes you say that dear?" She said somewhat nervously.

"It's just that she isn't picking up the phone, and I know she's home right now." He said confused.

"Maybe she went out or something. Anyway, how is it going, dear? Everything alright with Kinko?" She asked curiously hoping to hear something negative.

"It's _Kikyou_. And everything is perfect! Guess what, mom? She kissed me today! We were in the middle of a movie together and she just kissed me! I can't believe it was my first." Inuyasha sighed dreamily. "I think I'm in love."

Izayoi froze. "Now are you sure about that? That she's definitely the one?"

"Yeah Mom."

"Then I'd like to meet her." She said triumphantly.

"WHAT?" He shouted. "You can't meet her! We've only been going out for like a few weeks! She's not ready for that! I know what you're going to do to her. You're going to question her and freak her out just like that one girl I was somewhat in love with last time."

"Don't worry so much! That was only once! It's not like I'll do it again. Sheesh. Kids don't even trust their own mothers." She said with fake sadness.

"Alright already. I'll bring her over tomorrow."

"Perfect." She said, thinking of a plan.

* * *

Well, it's sorta short… I'm sorry! But there's the evilish Kikyou. And just wait til you see what Izayoi has in store for them. Bwahaha. Actually, I myself have yet to find out. Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews guys! 


	5. Dinner Disaster

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

Inuyasha fidgeted quietly in his seat. Kikyou was going to be here any minute now. As promised, Inuyasha invited Kikyou to his house so they could have dinner with his mother. He knew there was something up her sleeve, but noticed that the food was cooked to perfection without the slightest hint of truth serum, poison, or knockout gas. He winced at the memory of the last girl he brought to the house and how she ran all the way from his house back to hers after eating a chicken that may have been 'accidentally' dropped into the garden.DING DONG 

Inuyasha jumped and almost hit the light above him. _'That must be her! I should probably go get the door before Mom gets to it.'_

He quickly ran towards the door and swung it open. To his surprise, it wasn't Kikyou.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Inu! I'm sorry, from the look on your face I guess you weren't expecting me?" she guessed.

"No! Well… yeah. I thought you were Kikyou for a minute there. What are you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Izayoi invited me over for dinner…" Kagome paused, "…she invited Kikyou too didn't she? I'm sorry, I must be one of your mother's crazy ploys to get you away from Kikyou, I'll just leave now." Inuyasha felt guilty. _'She didn't know. I mean, what can she do? It's not like she's going to ruin the dinner.'_

"It's okay, you can stay! After all, it's not like it'll make a difference. Mom always manages to find a way to ruin everything no matter what." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome giggled. "Well maybe I can help ya feel better after it happens."

"Hope so."

DING DONG 

"That's Kikyou! I GOT IT!" He shouted. Kagome and Inuyasha ran towards the door. Kagome was a bit nervous since she had never actually met the girl.

"Inu-sweetieee! I'm so excited about today, meeting your mother and all and… who are you?" Kikyou asked, even though she knew exactly who she was.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." She said politely with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you Nakome." Kikyou said and walked right past her over to Inuyasha. "Inu-sweetie, you didn't say that girl would be here too." She said with a tinge of jealousy. Inuyasha didn't notice. "Oh, my mother invited her. Why, I have no clue, but don't worry, she's not going to bother us."

Unfortunately, Kagome walked right in at that point of the conversation.

"Kagome… that's not what I meant-"

"Yeah, I get it. It's alright, Inuyasha, I'll just head home." She said with a fake smile and ran towards the door.

"Well hello there! You must be Kinko! Nice to meet you, deary. Come sit down with us. Kagome? Where are you going?" Izayoi said as she walked down the stairs.

"Uhhh… I think I left something at home, I'm just going to go get it." She said nervously. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's mother was not an idiot (like Inuyasha!) and saw right through it.

"It can wait 'til later! Let's eat. I really want to get to know you, Kinko." She said to Kikyou.

"It's Kik-" Inuyasha and Kikyou started.

"Now now, come on, let's head over to the dining room before the food gets cold." Izayoi cut off. They gave up and silently headed towards the dining room.

Inuyasha was first to sit down, followed by Kikyou. Izayoi quickly cut between them. "Now now Kikyou dear, why don't you come sit next to me, so I can get to know you a little better." She said as she pulled her hand towards the seat diagonal from Inuyasha. Kikyou started to complain, but Izayoi ignored her and led Kagome towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you go ahead and sit here, to keep Inuyasha company." Kagome also started to protest, but was silenced by the dinner bell ringing.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said and Inuyasha began scarfing down his food. Kagome and Kikyou politely and silently ate.

As dinner continued, Izayoi chatted with Kikyou, while out of the corner of her eye, watching Inuyasha and Kagome talk. They looked as if they were back in the old days where they were inseparable. Izayoi wasn't the only one to notice. While they talked, Izayoi noticed a little steam coming out of Kikyou's head.

She smiled and said, "Oh, I think I left some desserts in the kitchen. I'll go get them." She got up and 'accidently' knocked into Kagome, making her fall forward.

_OOMPH_.

Kikyou screamed.

Kagome and Inuyasha had just kissed. They remained in that position until Kikyou began to screech.

"What are you doing? Get off of him this instant!" She screamed and Inuyasha and Kagome immediately broke apart.

"I am so sorry!" They both said.

"No it's okay! It was an accident!"

"Quit doing that!" And they did and all you could hear was silence. Izayoi had already returned to the kitchen.

"Umm… I think I should go." Kagome said quietly and left. Inuyasha was still left in shock. 'She kissed me. And it kind of felt good. Wait. What am I saying? I have a girlfriend! I can't like it, but it wasn't like Kikyou's.' he thought. Then he remembered Kikyou.

"I'm sorry Kikyou! It was an accident that couldn't have been avoided."

"Hmph. Yeah right. I bet you enjoyed it too." She said angrily.

"Of course not. None could compare to yours." He replied with a sweet voice.

"Awww. I guess I'll let it go for now." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go too. But thank you for the dinner," and left.

Just then, Izayoi came back.

"MOM! You did that on purpose!" He whined.

"Yes. I did. I don't like that girl, and she seems to know nothing about you. I gave her a secret test and she definitely failed.

"Mom! We haven't known each other long enough to know everything about each other yet."

"Oh really? Well, when your father and I dated for 3 weeks, we had already known the other's favorite color, food, TV show, movie, drink, and song. Not only that, but we also knew the other's birthday, the day we first started dating, and the other's friends' names, those things which Kikyou obviously didn't know."

"Ugh. Whatever Mom, I'm heading off to bed." He said tiredly and headed up to his room.

* * *

Sorry for not updating earlier! But there ya go! Thank you all for the reviews! 


	6. If We Were A Movie

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

Kagome flew over to her bed and sighed happily. 

_'I can't believe I kissed him! Sure it was an accident, but I am definitely not complaining.'_ She thought to herself smiling.

"Kagome! Time for dinner!" Ami (A/N: Is that what I put her name was? I forgot xP. Sorry!) yelled out to her daughter.

Kagome skipped down the stairs and ruffled her brother's hair before sitting down. Souta and her mother just stared. "What?" She asked innocently. They both looked away and sat down.

_'Kagome sure seems different today. It's like she's suddenly back to her normal self again. Maybe she and Inuyasha have stopped fighting.'_ Ami thought.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha 

Inuyasha sighed. Kikyou had finally left after a full hour of arguing and making up.

_Flashback _

_"YOU KISSED HER!" She screeched loudly._

_"Not on purpose!" Inuyasha said just as loudly._

_"It doesn't matter! You still kissed her! You guys are already 'best friends', don't you know what's going to happen now? People are going to think you're cheating on me and that you don't really love me…" Kikyou said with a dramatic pause, "you do love me don't you?"_

_"Of course I do Kikyou, you're perfect." He told her, but secretly thought, 'But probably not as perfect as Kagome… agh! What am I talking about? She's just my best friend! Get those thoughts out of your head, dumbass!'_

_"Aww… I love you too, Inu-sweetie. I should probably go now, so I'll call ya, kay?" She said as she left._

_End Flashback_

'Hmm… wonder what Kagome's up to… agh! Gotta stop! Wait… never mind, that was a totally normal best friend statement and I probably should see how she's doing. I think she's probably pissed that I stole her… oh crap, I stole Kagome's first kiss!' he screamed in his head. 'Well, better apologize now.'

And with that he headed off to Kagome's house, which was just across the street (A/N: I don't know if I mentioned that earlier or not… sorry!)

At Kagome's House 

Inuyasha went directly upstairs to Kagome's room after Ami tried to get some juicy gossip out of him and why her daughter was so happy.

He reached for the doorknob when he heard someone singing on the other side. He pushed the door open just a tad and became amazed at what he saw.

Kagome had been singing and dancing to her favorite song and had yet to notice a certain hanyou standing in the middle of the doorway.

_Uh Oh!  
There you go again talking cinamatic  
Yeah you! _

Kagome sang her heart out without noticing who was behind her.

_Your charming...  
Got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
Get a ticket and you'll see_

Inuyasha just sat there amazed at how great she sang. 'I didn't even know she could sing!' he thought to himself ashamed that he had never heard her voice earlier.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

'Does she really think about me like that?'

_Yeah Yeah  
When you call me,  
I could hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me,  
And tell me all about her  
La la!_

'She's right…' He thought guiltily.

_I'll be acting through my tears  
Yes you'll never know  
That I'll sure win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

Tears ran down Kagome's face but she continued to sing. 'If only we really were a movie.' She thought.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

Inuyasha began to picture himself in a movie with Kagome by his side. He noticed his thoughts and immediately tried to get the image away from his head. 'She probably doesn't really feel that way. She's probably just singing for the sake of singing. Besides, I can't betray Kikyou, it wouldn't be right.' He assured himself in his mind, still oblivious to Kagome's tears.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And when we're together it's for real  
Now play it..  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I'd see it could be amazing_

Inuyasha imagined her lips against his again. 'What am I doing? I can't like Kagome! She's just my best friend. I love Kikyou! I only love Kikyou!' He desperately tried to convince himself.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

Suddenly the song ended and Kagome finally realized she wasn't the only one in the room. "Inuyasha…" She said softly. He immediately woke up from his trance. "Oh! Sorry if I'm disturbing you! Just wanted to see how you were doing since the … uhh.."

"Kiss?"

"Uh yeah that." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, it wasn't too dramatizing." She joked. _'It was perfect.'_

Inuyasha laughed_. 'See? She doesn't like me. It was just an accident and that's it.'_

"Well since you're doing okay, why don't I just head home?" Inuyasha headed for the door.

"Wait!" he stopped and turned. Kagome blushed. "It's supposed to start raining, and I was hoping for some company?" She said in an innocent voice with a puppy dog pout.

_'Those lips look so cute…'_

"Inuyasha…"

"Oh! Yeah sure, if that's what you really want." He said blushing from his previous thoughts, and followed Kagome down the stairs.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait! It's just that something kinda happened...and my boyfriend and I are no longer together so it's been a pretty crazy week. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it! Thank you guys so much for the reviews.


	7. Night at Kagome's

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

"Bwahahaha! I win again!"

"What?! You cheated! Re-match!"

Inuyasha and Souta had been playing video games for the past hour and a half and Kagome soon got bored.

"You've redone the same thing 5 times now! You both cheated and you still suck Inuyasha! Another game isn't going to change anything!" She yelled at both of them.

"But…" Inuyasha and Souta whined.

"No buts! Souta, it's time for bed! And Inuyasha, I think it's time for you to go home, it's already 11:00. Your mom might get worried."

"Aww…. Can't I stay the night?" Kagome blushed. Ever since they were kids, they'd always stay the night at each other's houses, but ever since Kikyou entered the picture, Inuyasha had barely spent any time at her house and vice versa.

Kagome hesitated.

"Pleaseeee?" Inuyasha begged with his infamous puppy dog pout. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Darn you and your puppy dog pout! It's pure evil I tell you!" She joked.

"Yay!" Souta shouted in the background as he ran back down the stairs, "Inuyasha's staying the night! Hey… why haven't you been coming over lately anway?"

"Uhhh… I've been busy with grown-up stuff, mostly." He said lamely.

"I'm a grown up too! Why can't I do that stuff too?" Souta whined.

Inuyasha paused. 'I can't tell him about Kikyou or else he'll probably get sad and ignore me.'

Kagome noticed his distress. "Grown-ups don't have bedtimes now do they? But you do. So head off to bed, right now mister, or else I'll call mom and tell her what you've been up to these days." She threatened.

"Fine." Souta grumbled as he headed back up the stairs to his room. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed and went into the living room to talk.

"Thanks for saving me back there." He said.

"No problem, but when are you going to tell him? You know he's going to be hurt when he realizes you won't be here as often anymore since Kikyou will probably want you to stay away from us." Kagome asked.

"What are you talking about? Why would Kikyou want me to stay away from you?"

"She hasn't talked to you about it yet? Well it's pretty obvious to me. She doesn't like me in case you haven't noticed, which you probably haven't. She thinks I'm too close to you, and since I'm a girl and all, she might think I'm out to destroy your relationship. I'm just surprised she hasn't said anything yet, especially after tonight." Kagome replied as if it was obvious, which it was.

"She hasn't said anything to me about it, and I don't see what the problem is, we're just friends," he said confused. 'I wonder though… wait, what am I thinking? We're best friends, nothing more,' he tried to convince himself, even though it wasn't working.

"Yeah, just friends." Kagome said but sadly thought, 'yeah… just friends. If only you knew, Inuyasha.'

"C'mon, let's go to sleep, I'm really tired and I really don't want to go home, since my mother's going psycho on me. She's sure been acting strange ever since I've started dating Kikyou though. I don't see what the problem is though…" Inuyasha said, walking up the stairs into Kagome's room.

When they reached Kagome's room, she blushed. Luckily, Inuyasha didn't notice. She forgot that they usually shared the bed. It was a full size bed, but with Inuyasha, it felt like a twin size bed since he liked to take up space and roll around.

"Oyasumi nasai, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha yawned.

"Oyasumi, Kagome," he said as he quickly fell asleep.

She got in and almost nodded off when she was grabbed. She blushed even more, but thankfully, it was dark and Inuyasha was supposedly already asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him, Kagome drifted off in Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy with homework and what not.

Okay, so I've received a lot of questions from all the reviewers, so I guess I'll answer them now.

First question: Is Inuyasha the only demon in the story? Yes, he is the only half-demon in the story, but you can assume Sesshomaru and his father are also demons. I may add Shippou into the mix, but it can't be garaunteed, and he may be human.

Second question: What is the song in Chapter 6? The song is "If We Were A Movie" by Hannah Montana. hehehe. Probably not the artist you were expecting, but I do really like the song and I thought it reallly fit the storyline.

To Get Rid of Future Confusion:

1) Their ages are going to be around 16-17. It doesn't really matter much anyway. They're old enough to drive and go out to parties and stay up late and whatnot, but still have restrictions to being fully independent.

2) I'm really sorry about updates. I do the best I can so sorry if I update at the most random times.

3) Kikyou and Inuyasha are not going to stay together. It's an InuKag story for sureee.

4) Inuyasha will not stay dense for too much longer! He will eventually realize his feelings. But when, I cannot tell. xD.

5) Izayoi is totally awesome and Kikyou is not.

6) I will probably dedicate a few more chapters to Sango and Miroku in the near future.

If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask, and i'll try to get to them as soon as possible

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!


	8. Questionaire

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a large yawn, and got up to stretch… or well, tried to get up and stretch. He looked down and saw Kagome in his arms sleeping soundly. 

'How did she end up in my arms?'

'Admit it, it felt good.'

'What? Who are you?'

'Oh c'mon… it's like… cliché, I'm you, duh.'

'Oh… well, anyway, explain yourself.'

'I'm obviously your inner self telling you that Kagome's the one.'

'What? No way, she's just my best friend. I'm in love with Kikyou remember? You're me, you should know.'

'But maybe I know what's best, hm? Yeah, I think I do. So listen to me! You didn't have your usual dream about your father now did you?'

'….yeah… but was it because of Kagome in my arms?'

'I'll leave you to think about it yourself.' And with that, Inuyasha's inner-self quieted down. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was busy contemplating what to do.

With Sango and Miroku 

Bringg… Bringg…

"Hello?"

"Good morning, beautiful!" Miroku yelled into the phone.

Sango blushed at that statement, but hid it underneath her anger.

"I get enough of you at school, Miroku, I don't want to have to deal with you at … 7 O CLOCK?!?! WHAT THE HELL? It's a Saturday!"

"Oh, don't tell me you weren't awake already. Anyway, I just wanted to call to see if you knew where Inuyasha went. I tried calling his house, but I keep getting his answering machine." Sango contemplated whether or not to answer his question, hang up and then make an attempt to go to sleep, which she convinced wasn't going to work, or to yell at him for waking her up so early, tell him to go screw himself, hang up, and then wait for him to call again, which he probably would've. She didn't like either of them.

"Well I'm already awake now, thanks to you. I wonder if he's at that Kiky-ho's house. I'm starting to wonder about that girl. I think I saw her walking around with some other guy a few days ago, but didn't say anything to Inuyasha." She said, somewhat worried for her friend.

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you made it out to be, for Inuyasha's sake, I hope. Don't worry too much. Anyway, do you know if there's anyone else he might be with? I definitely do not want to call Kikyou, especially if there's a 50 chance he's not even there. Oh I know! Why don't I come over and together we can go on a search for Inuyasha! You're awake anyway aren't you?" Miroku asked in a hopeful tone that was way too innocent to be true.

"Try calling Kagome, and in your dreams, lecher." She said irritated and hung up.

Back to Kagome's house 

Briing… Briing…

Kagome was sleeping soundly, still. 'Damn, she sure does sleep through anything.' Inuyasha thought, amazed. He headed towards the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Inuyasha?"

"What do you want, houshi?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.

"I think the question is what are you doing at Kagome's house?" Miroku inquired rather curiously.

"I think you need to mind your own freaking business and tell me why you're even calling Kagome's house."

"Well actually, I was looking for you and was hoping Kagome might know, and it seems that she does. Anyway, did you forget? Today is the opening of the new arcade down at the mall. What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Oh shit! I completely forgot about that! Uhh…" Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping Kagome, "give me… an hour, at least. It's going to be hard to wake Kagome up." Suddenly Miroku started yelling.

"She's sleeping?!? What are you doing over there while she's sleeping? Whatever you do, you better not rape her! It's bad enough I have to bail you out every time you get in trouble!"

"What the hell? First of all, I wasn't going to rape her, that's fucking disgusting, even for you to think, houshi. Second, I stayed at her house all night playing video games with Souta and was too lazy to go home. Third, I did this all the time when I was a kid, and she's just my best friend. Now shut up, and let me go and wake up Sleeping Beauty over there and I'll meet you at the arcade." He said as he hung up.

Miroku put the phone back up. 'Sleeping Beauty, eh? They better start noticing what their feelings soon.'

Miroku quickly got ready and headed towards the mall.

* * *

Okay. Let's see what's gonna happen at the mall. They might even bump into a little someone and see her with another someone and some drama. Ooh la laaa. 

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School's getting tougher. Sorry about it. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Thanks for still supporting this storyyy! I love all of you!


	9. Surprises at the Mall

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

Kagome woke up to find a note attached to her head.

_Hey Kags,_

_Since it was impossible to wake your little ass up, Miroku and I have already headed off to the new arcade at the mall so when you finish reading this meet us there! _

_Inuyasha_

She checked her clock. It was only 10:00, so she went ahead and got ready to go. As she came down the stairs, she noticed another note attached to the front door.

_Hey honey,_

_I'll be gone all day. I was going to take you, but since you're so impossible to wake up, I took Souta along as well. Take care, there's money on the counter if you need it!_

_Mom_

Kagome sighed. 'Am I really that much of a deep sleeper?' She thought as she headed out the door and to the mall.

At the mall 

She quickly rushed into the mall trying to find any signs of Miroku or Inuyasha. 'They must already be in the arcade. Alright, well I don't think they're expecting me to be up by now, it wouldn't hurt to shop.' She immediately called Sango and together they shopped til the dropped. After being unable to carry any more bags, they sat down at the Food Court.

"Okay, I'm exhausted. Should we go ahead and meet Miroku and Inuyasha?" Sango asked tiredly.

"Nah, let's get some food first. Knowing them, I'll bet they'll be there 'til the mall closes." Kagome laughed as she got up to get some food. While waiting for her food, she noticed something. Or should I say someone. (A/N: Take a guess?) Kikyou was walking arm in arm with a strange man, laughing at whatever me may have just said. Luckily, Kagome remained unnoticed. Then, she saw Kikyou and the stranger kiss. She gasped but took out her phone. She took a quick photo and turned away, for fear of being seen by either of them. She quickly walked back to their table and Sango.

"Sango! I just saw Kikyou!"

"And … who cares?"

"She was with another man."

"WHAT? Are you sure it wasn't just a friend or maybe her brother or something?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure brothers kiss like that. Damn, that was more kissing than I saw on the Notebook." Kagome said.

"What should we do? We can't tell Inuyasha. He'll be heartbroken. Plus, there's a 90 chance he won't believe us." Sango pointed out.

"Ugh, good point. Should we at least tell Miroku?"

"Umm… sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt, but first, we need to talk to little miss Kinky-ho. Watch this!" Sango said as she got up and headed in the direction of the couple.

"Kinky..er… Kikyou! What a surprise!" Sango yelled out from behind Kikyou and the man.

"S…Sango! Uhh… what a surprise to see you here! Meet my… brother, Naraku!" She stuttered nervously.

"Oh really? Wow. You guys sure don't look alike and I also know brothers and sisters don't kiss like _that_," she said angrily as she showed the picture of Naraku and Kikyou making out.

"What the hell? I know you guys are jealous of me, but to have to follow me and stalk me? You guys are fucking maniacs." Kikyou said, putting on a cool façade.

"Us? Well what about you? How could you hurt Inuyasha? What the hell is wrong with you? He loves you so much!" Kagome cut in.

"How could I? How could he? How could _you_?" Kikyou screamed frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked genuinely confused.

"It's always Kagome this, Kagome that. You guys hug, you guys hang out all the time, he stands up for you rather than his own girlfriend! He even _kissed _you while we're still going out!" Kikyou screeched.

"Inuyasha doesn't feel that way about me. Believe me. He loves you," was all Kagome said before walking away.

"You better not break Inuyasha's heart or we'll break every single fucking bone in your body." Sango threatened. Kikyou remained unnerved on the outside, but on the inside, she was going crazy with fear, although she would never admit it.

Kagome and Sango walked over to the arcade and found Inuyasha and Miroku playing DDR. They put on a fake smile and walked in.

"Hello, there, lovely maiden." Miroku said as he walked over to Sango. Sango looked away to hide her blush. Luckily, Miroku was oblivious because of the darkness. "And what brings you to the one place women fear to go near?" He inquired as …

SLAP

"Stop that you baka! And I'm here because Kagome invited me to hang with her before she met you guys at the arcade. I was thinking about staying, but…" Sango trailed off, grinning on the inside.

"Wait! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, Sango, I promise not to let it happen again today."

"Just today?"

"Well, forever seems a little much…" Sango just sighed. It was true. He could barely last a whole day without groping her, she shouldn't be asking for a miracle.

After they noticed Kagome and Inuyasha getting into an intense game of air hockey, she and Miroku left the arcade to talk about the incident.

"What the hell? Why would she cheat on him? That doesn't even make any sense. She's always been hung up all over him."

"She told Kagome that Inuyasha doesn't love her anymore and that he hasn't realized how much he really loves Kagome and was sick of it all." Sango said. "But if it were you, I wouldn't be surprised, but for Inuyasha… he doesn't need this."

"Yeah… wait wait. What do you mean 'if it were you, I wouldn't be surprised'?" Miroku asked confused.

"Oh come on, you couldn't hold on to a girl even if you tried. You're too busy groping whatever ass you can find, male or female."

"Hey! That dude totally looked like a girl! It's not my fault crossdressers live in our area. And actually, I think I could."

"Oh really?" Sango asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I'll admit it, a girl's ass is very attractive, but there's only one girl in my mind that haunts me day and night, 24/7, and in fact, I think I've fallen in love with her." Sango was ready to cry. 'So he loves another girl.'

"Oh.. I see. So what's her name? Is she nice? Probably really pretty, I'm guessing. Well… I just realized I forgot to do something at home. I have to go." Sango began to walk away, but Miroku grabbed her wrist.

"She's the sweetest person in the world, she's very beautiful, and her name…?" Miroku trailed off. 'Here it comes.' Sango thought.

"…is Sango." Sango looked up.

"What..?"

"Sango, I've loved you ever since we met. Although I do grope asses, I promise to stop doing that and only grope yours. (A/N: sweatdrops) I've spent years thinking about how my future will look, and everytime, I see a woman, a beautiful woman that looks just like you. Please… will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" Miroku asked tentatively.

"Miroku… I… I… YES!" She screamed, as she tackled him. "I love you too, you lecher." She joked.

They got up and walked back to Inuyasha and Kagome looking exactly as they left, except maybe a little happier, a little brighter, and definitely in love.

* * *

Well, there's a long chapter for you guys! Well, sort of long. Sorry about the not very quick updates. I'll do the best I can! Thanks for the reviews everyone! 


	10. Dance Off

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

* * *

"Ah, it seems that Sleeping Beauty has awoken." Kagome blushed, either from Inuyasha calling her 'Beauty' or because everyone around her could hear him.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You and Souta were at an all out video game war, which left me unable to sleep. Geez." Inuyasha stuck her tongue out at her.

"Don't blame me! The brat just couldn't accept that I'm awesome."

"More like the other way around." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kagome smiled. "Anyway, how about I beat you at DDR?"

"You're on!" Inuyasha smirked and ran towards the dance pad. Kagome just smiled. As she headed towards the game, she noticed Kikyou and the man again and suddenly frowned. 'What about Kikyou? I know he still loves her.' She pondered to herself. She finally realized she was standing next to Inuyasha.

"Ready? I'm totally going to own you this time!" Inuyasha yelled with excitement.

"Huh? Yeah, maybe." Kagome said, half-listening.

"Kagome? Are you okay? If you didn't want to play you could've just said so." Inuyasha said as he started to get off. Kagome noticed Kikyou walking past again.

"Uhh... what are you talking about? I was just thinking… about how I would totally beat you and be victorious once again!" She said with false laughter. Inuyasha, being his dense self, fell for it.

"Feh, yeah right. We'll just see about that." Inuyasha said as he hopped back onto the dance pad (A/N: I know its like … a platform or something, but it sounds kinda funny compared to dance pad haha.) 'Phew. He didn't notice.' Kagome sighed and put in the money. It was time to dance.

30 Minutes Later

"WHAT?! You totally cheated!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, "It's not my fault you suck at DDR!"

"REMATCH!" By then, they had annoyed the crowd surrounding them as they began to throw food and other prizes from the prize counter at the two.

"Alright, alright! Rematch at my house then, Inuyasha, right ...there, right now, but don't forget, no matter how many times we play, I will always be victorious." Kagome said, smirking and holding up a victory sign.

Suddenly, Kagome noticed Kikyou and the man walking past them yet again.

"Uh Inuyasha! Look over there!" Kagome said, frantically.

"HA! You're not going to fool me this time, Kagome! What are you hiding?" Kagome tried to block his sight but unfortunately was unable to. She looked up at Inuyasha's face. He was clearly shocked.

"I can't believe…"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry that you had to see them."

"Me too." Then Inuyasha smiled. Kagome tilted her head confused.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh c'mon! Why aren't you happy?? Sango and Miroku are finally together!" Kagome gaped at him before turning around. There was Sango and Miroku coming into the arcade hand-in-hand. She sighed, knowing he still hasn't found out yet.

"Well well, it's about time." Inuyasha smirked. Sango and Miroku just blushed.

"Yeah! What took you guys so long?" Kagome joined in.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked confused.

"Hello, everyone on the entire _planet_ knew you guys would get together, except for yourselves apparently." Kagome pointed out.

"Well, maybe it's because we were too busy trying to get you two to notice your love for each other." Sango muttered under her breath. Luckily, Kagome and Inuyasha didn't hear her.

"Anyway, we were about to have a DDR contest at Kagome's house. Wanna watch me beat her?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other before bursting out laughing. After a few minutes, they stopped laughing and looked back at them.

"Inuyasha, you haven't been able to beat Kagome in years. What makes you think you can suddenly win?" Miroku laughed. Inuyasha ignored them and ran off towards Kagome's house, crashing into someone and falling to the floor on the way out the mall.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I'll try to update again as sooon as possible!

Okay… so I still have yet to decide who he should run into. I'm guessing you all would like to see him run into Kikyou and the stranger? Thank you guys for reviewing and continuing to read this story! It makes me feel all warm inside.


	11. The Date

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned the goddamn show, Kagome and Inuyasha would be screaming out their love for each other.

Inuyasha growled at the sight before him.

"Hey mutt." Kouga smirked. (A/N: Ah yes, Kouga, thank you sooo much for the idea!)

"Why you…" Inuyasha was ready to tackle him when he heard Kagome yell.

"Inuyasha! Stop! What are you doing?" She asked as she caught up. Then she noticed Kouga. She put on a false smile.

"Kouga! What a …surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I came to see you. I've been calling you for the past week since I haven't seen you during school for some odd reason, and someone finally answered and your little brother said you were at the mall, so here I am! I've been wondering about our date. How about the movies? Does Friday sound good? Do you mind if I pay? I mean it's totally okay if you want to pay since it is the 21st century and stuff. And…" Kouga went on and on and finally Inuyasha realized what he was babbling on about.

"Wait a minute. Date?" He looked over to Kagome. She just shrugged.

"You weren't paying attention, so I just said yes to see if you'd notice, but I guess you were too into Kikyou." She tried to pass it off as a joke, and it worked.

"But you actually let him take it seriously?"

"I sort of just … forgot?" She said with a sweatdrop.

Kouga finally realized no one was responding to his questions. He looked over to see Inuyasha and Kagome talking. He stomped straight up to them.

"What are you doing here with this… mutt?" Inuyasha growled.

"We just came to see the arcade. Sango and Miroku are here too." Kouga sighed in relief. 'So it's not a date. Yes! I still have a chance.'

"So, Kagome, you promised me a date. How about Friday at the movies, and I'll pay." He said pretty much summarizing his entire speech from earlier. Kagome knew she promised and unfortunately, she didn't break promises.

"Umm… sure."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Great! It's a date! See ya Kagome!" Kouga said excitedly as he jogged off.

"Why would you say yes to a date to Kouga?" Inuyasha yelled disgustedly.

"What do you care?" Kagome retorted before walking off.

'She's right… I shouldn't care. It doesn't matter to me right?' Somehow, Inuyasha sat on the mall bench unconvinced.

Friday night 

Kagome looked at the clock and realized she only had half an hour to get ready. Then she heard the doorbell.

"Ahh! He's not here already is he?!" She said panicking. Then she stopped. 'It's not like I'm getting ready for a date with Inuyasha or something. It's just Kouga… I shouldn't be so panicky on what I wear.' Then she headed down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt.

Kouga looked up to see Kagome. He wasn't very dressed up himself and was relieved to see her in casual wear.

"You look fantastic, Kagome. Ready to go?" Kouga smiled.

"Thanks! And yep. Let's go!" Kagome smiled back. 'Wow, he's not so bad once you get past the whole possessive part of him.' They headed off to the movie theater.

At the mall 

"Thanks for buying the tickets, Kouga." Kagome said politely.

"It's not a problem, anything for my wom… for you, Kagome." He said quickly. He put his arm around her shoulder and headed towards the correct theater. Suddenly, he heard a noise before entering the theater. It sounded pretty similar to a growl. He brushed it off and went in.

----

Inuyasha growled again. He had followed Kouga and Kagome as soon as they left in Kouga's car (of course, he would never admit this.)

At the theater, he noticed Kouga buy tickets for a horror movie. Inuyasha knew Kagome disliked scary movies and Kouga would come to her side. He growled at this. He quickly put a hand over his mouth, and hid. Luckily, Kouga dismissed it as nothing and went in.

Inuyasha crept into the movie behind them. He went all the way to the back row, which was just 2 rows away from the couple. The movie theater went dark as the movie began.

The movie was only semi-scary, and luckily Kagome didn't get too scared. Unfortunately there were parts where she would hide in Kouga's arms to block out the gory scenes. Strangely, every time he'd try to comfort her, he felt something hit him. It didn't hurt or anything, but it eventually got annoying. If Kagome wasn't right next to him, he would've beat the lights out of whoever was doing that. Unfortunately, she was there, so he could do nothing but watch the movie.

The movie finally ended and the couple started heading home. As Kouga and Kagome reached the front step, they faced each other.

"Well I had a great time tonight, Kagome." Kouga said.

"Me too."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Kouga asked hopefully.

"Umm… actually, Kouga, to tell the truth, I only see you as a friend. I like you a lot Kouga, but I just can't see us together. I'm sorry." Kagome responded, hoping she wouldn't hurt his feelings too much. Somehow though, Kouga was expecting this answer. Suddenly he noticed Inuyasha appear in the corner of his eye. He smirked.

"Alright, Kagome, I understand. But can I at least have a kiss before I go? You know, to brag about?" He said with a hidden evil smirk.

"Uh… I guess." Kagome said, knowing in her heart that Inuyasha was her first kiss, so this wouldn't mean anything.

As soon as Inuyasha managed to reach Kagome's house and get a full view of what was going on, his mouth dropped wide open. Kagome and Kouga's lips touched.

He pulled his mouth back up, and walked back home, head down, shoulders leaned over.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!! Busy busy busy is what i am. I'll try to update again soon! 


	12. Evil Plotting

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned this show, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics on some website about it.

* * *

The next day at school, Inuyasha approached Kagome during lunch.

"So… how was your… whatever it was… with Kouga?" Inuyasha asked as casually as possible.

"Date?" Kagome answered for him.

"Yeah… if you wanna call it that." Inuyasha said.

"It was great. Kouga's pretty sweet. He even respected my space and make me feel like a possession like he usually does, and now, I don't even have to listen to him call me his woman now!" She said excitedly. Then she looked at Inuyasha. For a second there, she thought she saw a hint of jealousy in his perfect golden eyes, but it quickly went away.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, "If you count him putting his lips all over you not possessive." He slowly began to walk away when he felt her grab his wrist.

"What?! Kouga did not put his lips all over me, it was just a simple kiss, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and how would you know? Were you spying on me?" She asked accusingly, but inside, she wished he really was spying on her.

"Feh, like I'd spy on you and that flea-bitten wolf. I was going to come and uh… play video games with your brother, but it seems that the doorstep was blocked." Inuyasha played off casually.

"Oh, well either way, it wasn't a real kiss, he just wanted one to remember the date. No big deal. It's not like he was my first kiss anyway." She said. Inuyasha suddenly got angry.

"What?! If he wasn't your first kiss, then who was? And why haven't you been telling me? When did this happen?" He started shouting. Kagome was unfazed.

"Calm down. You'd know if you weren't so busy with Kikyou, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, if you really want to know who it was, I'll tell you. It was," Kagome whispered in his ear, "you, you dummy." She then walked off to her class.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. 'How could I have been so stupid? Of course I was her first kiss. Dammit, I feel like such an idiot.'

The warning bell rang and he quickly ran to his class.

Meanwhile with Kagome 

'How could he forget?! I mean, c'mon, it was pretty embarrassing and pretty hard to forget.' She thought angrily, but the looked at the desk sadly, 'Of course, maybe because he's been showered with kisses by Kikyou.'

The bell rang and the teacher started her lesson. Kagome just sighed.

Sango and Miroku looked over at Kagome, then at each other. Then Miroku began writing something down.

"Are you seriously going to copy notes at a time like this? Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship may be at stake here!" Sango half whispered half yelled.

"Sango! Be quiet and begin copying the notes!" The teacher scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." She then looked at Miroku.

_**Dearest Sango,**_

_**I figured it's harder to get caught this way. (place anime chibi holding up victory sign here)**_

_**So anyway, here's my plan. We get Inuyasha and Kagome to come to the movies with us, and then we'll totally ditch them. Bwahahhaha. It's the perfect plan! I am a genius, I tell you.**_

_**Your lover,**_

_**Miroku**_

Sango stared at it. That was actually a pretty good idea. Of course, she would tweak it a bit so it fits her level of evilness, but it was a great start. She looked over at him, then the teacher, and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

SLAP 

"Just because we're going out doesn't mean you can touch me whenever you please!" Sango yelled. However, the teacher paid no attention and continued writing notes.

Over to Kikyou 

"Soon enough, that Kagome bitch will be mine. I will have my Inu-sweetie back if it's the last thing I do." Kikyou cackled evilly. She and Naraku were sitting outside the school plotting revenge against Inuyasha and Kagome. Well, Kikyou was, Naraku was just itching to make out.

"Wait, what about me? Don't you want me?" Naraku asked (Yeah… oops.. .a little OOC… sorry!).

"You haven't heard my entire plan yet. All I have to do is get Kagome to pssst psst psst. And then Inuyasha will psst psst psst. And then after we're back together, I'll psst psst pssst. And then only you and I will be happy. That'll teach them to mess with me." She said half cackling and whispering.

"Perfect, now let's make out." He said as he launched himself on top of her.

* * *

Gomenasai! It's really short, but i did the best i could. I've been trying to update in my spare time, so, here ya go. 


	13. Backfiring Plans and Blowups

**AN:** It's finally here!! I AM SO SORRYYY! I've been having issues with my computer... and writer's block! I'm so sorry! but here ya go! It's a little longer htan usual, so I hope that makes up for it. PLUS, shocking-ish events. Enjoy!

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer: **Ha, if I owned this show, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics on some website about it. At the Movie Theater

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he saw her approach. 

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Did you give me this note?" She asked showing the note that appeared in her locker the day before.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your eyes twinkle like the stars. Please go out with me. I'll be waiting at 4 o clock pm at the movie theater on Saturday._

_Your secret admirer_

"No… I got one too." Inuyasha replied showing his note.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Your eyes are as hot as a burning volcano. Please go out with me. I'll be waiting at 4 o clock pm at the movie theater on Saturday. _

_Your secret admirer _

"Are we being set up?" Kagome asked, secretly thinking, _'Well, he didn't give me this letter, but at least I get to be with him alone!'_

"Umm… I guess so. Most likely by Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said shrugging. "Well, we're here, so wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Kagome said, excitedly. 'Yes! Finally, it's my turn to be with Inuyasha!'

Kagome and Inuyasha went into the movie theater and purchased tickets for an actiony, yet romantic movie, one both of them would like. 'Hm… I bet if Kikyou were here she would make me watch some sappy chick flick. I'm so glad I came with Kagome. Wait, what am I saying? I know I love Kikyou… but still… Kagome…' Inuyasha was confused with his feelings, but immediately shrugged them off when they reached the right theater.

Suddenly, a loud screech could be heard. Kagome and Inuyasha covered their ears until they noticed what it was.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Inuyasha sighed when he realized it was the one and only Kikyou. She quickly ran towards them.

"What are you doing with _her_?" Kikyou asked as soon as she reached them.

"We just happened to end up in the same place is all, Kikyou." Kagome tried to explain.

"I wasn't talking to you, Hag-may." Kikyou said disgustingly. For some reason, Inuyasha seem perturbed by Kikyou's attitude towards Kagome. He quickly shrugged it off.

"Well, we really did just happen to end up at the movie theater at the same time, Kikyou-baby." He said trying to direct her attention towards him and away from Kagome.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're both alone? How is it, that coincidentally, you end up at the same movie theater, out of like 8 different theaters, come at the exact same time, and end up watching the exact same movie, huh? Explain that!" Kikyou yelled. She looked at Kagome, then Inuyasha.

"I thought so. I guess you really don't love me Inuyasha, since you just keep running off with that bitch over there. You could've just broken up with me instead of cheating on me and making me look like a fool!" Kikyou said with fake tears in her eyes. Secretly though, she knew exactly what went on, seeing as how Sango and Miroku weren't very good at destroying the note from earlier and allowing Kikyou to notice it in the trash and take a peek at it.

Kikyou ran towards the end of the theater, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. 'I could either run and explain things to Kikyou, ditch Kagome, not risking developing feelings for her, and save my relationship… or I could watch a movie with Kagome, accidently fall in love, risk getting rejected, and dumped by Kikyou, leaving me with no one. I think I'll take the first one.'

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Talk to ya later?" Inuyasha said. He didn't wait for a reply as he ran off in search of Kikyou.

Kagome sat down on a nearby bench, not feeling up to watching a movie anymore. She called her mother and waited for her ride. While waiting, she pondered on what she should do. She sighed. 'I can't keep going on like this… I really like Inuyasha, but it looks like he only sees me as some girl he's known for years, and that's it. No feelings.'

She sighed again, noticing 2 figures behind the tree. She recognized them instantly.

"Sango, Miroku. Let me guess, you wrote the notes?" She said to the tree. Sango and Miroku came out of their hiding place, attempting to hide everything.

"Notes? What notes? I don't remember writing any secret admirer notes; do you remember any notes, Sango?" Miroku attempted to deny. Sango slapped her forehead at Miroku's poor excuse.

"Then how'd you know it was a secret admirer note?" Kagome asked. Miroku just sweatdropped.

"Okay, so Sango and I thought it would really help if you and Inuyasha went on a date! Since you two were way to shy, we decided to push you guys a little bit, and so …here we are… by the way, what happened to Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"He ran off with Kikyou, and thanks to you, she's probably planning on ruining my life." Kagome said, looking at the ground.

"Oh don't worry, you're life was probably already ruined the moment you met her." Miroku said smiling. Sango bonked him in the head, "Not helping!"

"Well there's my ride… thanks for attempting to help." She said grumbling as she trudged off to her mother's car.

On the way home, she thought some more. 'Well, that explains the mysterious notes. (insert sigh here) Inuyasha's probably making out with Kikyou now, and here I am, with my mother with nowhere to go. I'm done. I'm not going to sit around and watch Inuyasha live his life, while I sit in the sidelines. I'm moving on.' She thought to herself in confidence. Unfortunately, she really didn't feel so confident.

Later at Kagome's House 

"Kagome, get the door!" Kagome's mother yelled as the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. It was the person she last expected or wanted to see.

"Inuyasha… hey." She said, somewhat emotionally. She took note of his big smile and realized he had probably made up with Kikyou.

"Hey, what's up? Do you mind if I hang out here tonight? My mom is going through this cleaning rampage and wants me out of the house for as long as possible." He said, as he walked in, plopping himself onto the couch.

"Um… actually, Inuyasha, I do mind. Please, if you could, just leave me alone for awhile." She said hesitantly. Inuyasha looked up at her. "What are you talking about? Are you mad at me for leaving you at the theater? Look, I'm sorry, but you have to understand that making up with Kikyou is more important than watching a movie." He said, trying to figure out what's wrong.

"No, that's not it. But if Kikyou is the most important person in your life, then I don't see why you need me around. Besides, it's better if I stay away from you. She'll be happy, and then you'll be happy. It's perfect." She said, holding in tears.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand. Why won't you tell me what's really going on?" He said, his voice rising. Kagome finally blew up. She had had **enough**.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I LOVE YOU, BUT IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS YOU DON'T LOVE ME. I'VE TRIED TO GET OVER YOU, BUT EVERYTIME YOU GET NEAR ME, I FALL FOR YOU ALL OVER AGAIN! I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH BEFORE I CRUMBLE!" she shouted, unaware of her mother and brother in the next room. Then she lowered her voice, "Let's face it, you love her, she loves you, but I still love you too. I don't fit into the picture. And it's just so hard to see your face and not love you. It's better if you leave, and spare me the heartbreak." She said as she pointed to the door.

Speechless, Inuyasha left, finally letting it all sink in.

* * *

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Finals are coming up, so i've been freaking out and doing my best to stay away from the computer, but now, I finally finished this chapter, so... please R&R!! Thanks! 


	14. The Truth

**Title:** If only you knew

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer:** Ha, if I owned this show, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics on some website about it.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. He had nowhere to go, seeing as how his mother was still cleaning and Kagome kicked him out of her house. He began to walk down the street, not exactly knowing where he was going. Then he thought, 'Maybe I can talk to Miroku about this.' He was hesitant about heading towards that way, but eventually gave in.Ding Dong Ding Dong 

"Alright already, I'm coming!" Miroku yelled opening the door. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Do you know how late it is right now? Jeez, why didn't you go bother Ka… something happened didn't it?"

As usual, Miroku read him like a book. He and Kagome (and sometimes Sango) could usually figure out Inuyasha's emotions pretty quickly, seeing as how they've known each other for years now. He quickly ushered Inuyasha in.

After telling Miroku the entire story, he asked, "Is there something I don't know?"

'There's so much you don't know, you oaf. But only time will tell before you finally figure it out.'

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll be right back."

Miroku picked up the phone. "Sango, my dear! How have you been? Have you decided to bare my children?" Inuyasha could hear shouting on the other side. Then the voice calmed down, still inaudible. Miroku furrowed his eyebrows. Then he glanced at Inuyasha. "Hey, let me call you back in just a minute."

He hung up the phone, and told Inuyasha, "I need to make an important call, just stay right here, and help yourself to anything," as he walked upstairs.

Inuyasha may be dense, but he's not totally stupid. He followed Miroku up to his room, staying hidden. He heard Miroku dial the phone again and talk to Sango again. 'Whatever he wanted to say to her obviously doesn't concern me then. Maybe he just wants to talk to her privately.' He thought. Then he heard his name and listened in again.

"So Kagome told you about Inuyasha too? Well actually, he's at our house right now. Mmhmm. It's about time though. I just wish she didn't have to say it so harshly. No, I don't she told him about Kikyou, she's too afraid he won't believe her, and knowing that stubborn buffoon, he probably won't…"

'What does Kikyou have to do with anything? Is she keeping something from me?' He asked himself, confused. He listened in again.

"I don't think she's ever going to tell him about seeing Kikyou at the mall with that one guy. I mean, Kikyou did tell her, that either way, it's a win-win situation for Kikyou. If Kagome tells him, he doesn't believe her, and will go to her for comfort. If she keeps her mouth shut, Kikyou will still get him. Either way, Kagome's the one being hurt here. I just wish Inuyasha could see it. I know. Hey, I'll talk to you later, Inuyasha might sneak up here and figure out what's taking me so long. And Sango? I love you. Bye." Miroku said as he hung up the phone.

Inuyasha quickly raced down the stairs. Luckily, his super demon speed allowed him to get down the stairs as if he's been there for years.

Miroku came downstairs and looked at Inuyasha. He seemed to be in more of a daze than earlier.

"Hey, sorry that took so long. Just a phone call with the oh so lovely Sango about a date and whatnot." Miroku said sheepishly, in an attempt to cover up his real reason for chatting with her.

"It's fine. I was thinking about heading out anyway. I'm sure my mother's done cleaning by now. And the house doesn't look like hell. So Miroku? Thanks.

"Wait, Inuyasha, what are you gonna do? You can't exactly just leave Kagome the way she is. She's trying to push you away when she needs you the most, if you haven't realized it yet." Miroku told him.

"Don't worry. I have." He said as he walked out the door.

He jumped on his bed, and pondered about what he just heard. 'She's been cheating on me? For how long? Why didn't anyone tell me?! Then again, I probably wouldn't have believed anyone. But now, I'm not so sure. She's always gone, and she's acting so suspicious. Man, how could I have not noticed this before?'

Just then, Izayoi entered his room.

"Hey there! Just wanted to check up on you. Where did you go anyway? I called Kagome's house to find out you weren't there."

Inuyasha took a breath. Since Izayoi knew Kagome so well, maybe she could really help him.

"Okaa-san, does Kagome… does she… does she really love me?" He blurted out. His mother just looked at him surprised.

"Why do you ask that all of a sudden?" Inuyasha quickly told her what had occurred in the past hour or so.

"I told you that Kikyou girl was bad news. And to answer your question, yes. She really does and she has for years now. We've all been waiting for you to realize that, but I guess Kikyou got to you first."

"What? We? Who's we? Why didn't anyone tell me? Then none of this would've happened!"

"Would it be true love, if you didn't find it for yourself? Here's a question for you, do _you _love _her_?" Izayoi asked. She left him to think for himself, and quietly shut the door behind her.

* * *

Yay! Christmas break! Sorry for not updating! I try my best to update when I can. But I can only do so when the ideas come to me. So, he's finally figured everything out. What's going to happen next? I have no idea. 


	15. A Jolt

**Title:** If only you knew 

**Summary:** She was in love with him. He was clueless, so she'd pretend. Yeah. Pretend that he was just her best friend. He was in love with another girl, so she'd listen. Listen to him break her heart over and over again. AU Fic InuxKag

**Disclaimer:** Ha, if I owned this show, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics on some website about it.

* * *

Inuyasha lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Somehow, it just hadn't stuck that Kikyou cheated on him. He wasn't heartbroken, he wasn't hurt, and he wasn't even depressed. 'Don't normal people freak out when their boyfriend or girlfriend cheats on them? What's wrong with me? I guess it's a good thing, but it's just like…" Then it hit him. 'It's as if I doesn't matter… because it doesn't. I don't care that she cheated on me! But why?' Then he remembered the talk between his mother and himself. 'Do I really love Kagome?'

He ran down the stairs and all the way across the street. He heard yelling as he pounded on the door.

The door opened and Ami, Kagome's mother appeared.

"Inuyasha! What a surprise… but I don't think Kagome wants to see you after what happened. I'm sorry, but maybe another time, when she's ready to face you again." She began to close the door when he stopped it with his foot.

"Please, I really need to talk to Kagome. I made many mistakes in my life, and they're all because of my denseness and idiocy, but it's time that I fix at least one. Please, I need to fix my mistakes with Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded. Ami looked hesitant, but after looking at his eyes and seeing the sorrow and pain in them, she smiled and let him in.

"Just don't tell Kagome it was me who let you in okay?" She winked and walked away.

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's bedroom door. 'I hope she can forgive me. Personally, I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened to me.'

"Go away, I'm uh… sleeping." Inuyasha sweatdropped at Kagome's lame excuse. "I'm not Souta, and I'm not going to fall for it." He heard Kagome gasp and almost laughed when she tried to think of another excuse.

"Well, then I'm busy, and don't talk to dense idiots. Come again another day."

"Kagome, please, give me one chance to make it up to you. If I don't make it up to you, I can leave you alone forever and neither of us will have to worry anymore." He begged her. He heard her sigh and the doorknob began to turn.

"What do you want?" Kagome said, trying to sound angry.

"I know about Kikyou and that guy. I know she's been cheating on me." He started.

"So, what? Now you're coming to me, because she doesn't love you anymore? Please. I may love you, but I'm not going to be your rebound girl." She said, her voice rising.

"No! That's not what I meant. Would you just listen to me?! After she cheated on me, I realized I DIDN'T CARE. I didn't care that she cheated on me! I realized I didn't feel anything for her. I also realized one other thing… that I… I…" He trailed off.

"You?"

"I…"

"Spit it out. I'm sorry, but I don't have all day to listen to you mumble." She said angrily, about to close the door. Inuyasha quickly stopped the door with his arm and yelled out,

"I LOVE YOU." Kagome instantly stopped.

"What?"

"Must I scream it any louder? I love you, okay? Want me to prove it to you?"

"Prove it? How—" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's lips sealing hers. They instantly felt a jolt and broke apart.

"Did you feel it? That jolt? We have a connection. I wasn't sure if I felt it that one day when my mother pushed you into me, but now I'm sure. I'm just sorry I never realized it before. I never realized it because, well, I never felt it with Kikyou. She doesn't affect me like you do, Kagome. Please, say something." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome stood speechless. Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"I guess… you didn't feel it. I'm sorry. Maybe this was a mistake. I'm sorry. Goodbye Kagome."

But before he could turn around and leave, she jumped on him and kissed him again. After recovering from his shock, he kissed back. What was a sweet, delicate kiss eventually turned into a passionate one. In between kisses, he could hear the words, I, love, you, and too. He smiled and fell back onto the bed, bringing Kagome with him.

Suddenly, Kagome's mother appeared at the door. "Uh hum." She said, making her presence known. Inuyasha jumped four feet into the air and separated from Kagome. "Uh… Higurashi-san… I can explain…"

"I thought you said you were going to fix your mistakes, not create one." She said sternly.

"Okaa-chan!" Kagome complained, angry with her mother for walking in on her during a very precious moment.

"Don't speak in that tone with me. Inuyasha, I think it's time for you to head home."

"Oh, yeah, of course." He said nervously. He quickly got up and headed for the door.

Before leaving, he whispered something to Kagome's mother. She just looked at him.

"Bye Kagome, see you later." With that, he left.

"Kagome…" Her mother started.

"Yeah, mom, I'm sorry for what I did. It's just, it felt like the perfect moment, like it was meant to be. Please don't take that away from me. I really do love him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. I want to be with him the rest of my life and I'd do anything for him."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know. Goodnight dear. Oh, and by the way, could you invite Inuyasha and Izayoi to dinner tomorrow? It's been awhile since we've all been together. Souta will be so excited, too." Ami smiled.

Kagome gasped. "Okaa-chan… you mean…"

"Yes, I approve. I always have. I was just waiting for Inuyasha to prove himself and that's exactly what he did. I'm so glad you two are together." Ami left the room and shut the door behind her. She sighed and remembered what Inuyasha told her before he left. Then she smiled.

"_If we ever did go that far, please know that it wouldn't be a mistake."

* * *

_

Okay I'll admit, the ending's not the greatest, but I might revise it later. I might put up an epilogue too, but thank you to ALL of the reviewers, good and bad, for all reviews! I'm so grateful, and really glad that this story turned out to be so great. You all were my inspiration! Thanks guys!


End file.
